God Must Have Spent a Little More Time On You
by Sirius's Daughter
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are engaged, but one twisted Ravenclaw is convinced that Harry is still hers! Will she break up the happy couple or will her sanity break first? Cho bashing, no like, no read!


Harry Potter sat in the Head People's Common Room, nervous as hell. Hermione, his girlfriend since 5th year, was due to come back from her duties in exactly thirty seconds, and Harry had a Valentines Day surprise for her, although Valentines Day was tomorrow. He looked around at the room, and, with a satisfied yet nervous nod, he flicked off the lights just as Hermione said the password to the room. As the picture of Godric Gryffindor opened, she said, "Harry? What's up with the lights?"

Then, Harry took a deep breath and flicked on the lights. Hermione gasped. The room was a deep pink, and there, in place of the fireplace, was a large heart that said, _Harry+Hermione 4-ever. _Pink hearts fluttered down from the ceiling and, "Can You feel The Love Tonight" played softly in the background.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried, and raced at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "It's gorgeous!"

"Hermione, love," he said, untangling himself from her. "I know that ever since the War, I've been shying away from my feelings and ignoring you, but you've stuck by me, even when I threw harsh words at you. You knew that you were only that I could ever run to, to love, to tell my secrets to, and I can't believe I didn't do this sooner, but will you marry me?"

He pulled out a ring and kneeled, holding the small box open. In it was a small diamond ring, not a huge gaudy one that immediately said, "My fiancé has money!" but one that said, "My fiancé cares about me, and that's enough for me."

Hermione forgot all about being only 17, that she had her entire life in front of her, and threw her arms around his neck again.

"Yes, I will Harry!" she cried happily. Harry slid the ring onto her elegant ring finger and she kissed him. The young couple broke apart and started to snuggle on the couch. Harry stoked Hermione's hair as they fell asleep, happy for the first time in a long time since the War.

_Valentine's Day_

Harry woke the next morning on the couch, still wearing his school robes with his new fiancé in his arms. He smiled and gently shook her awake.

"Hermione, love, wake up. It's Valentines Day and time for breakfast."

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. She turned and pecked Harry on the lips.

"Well, let's go!" she said, and got up. She cast a spell on her robes, and they changed immediately. Harry did the same, and they walked downstairs, hand in hand. When they got to the Great Hall, they immediately spotted Ron and Ginny and sat down by them. Ginny spotted the ring at once and squealed.

"Ohhh, I KNEW you two would tie the knot!" she said. Ron smiled and slapped Harry on the back. Just then, Cho and her clique sauntered in. Cho spotted Harry and walked over to him.

"Harry, do you want to eat with the COOL people? They're much more fun," she asked, sitting down practically on his lap. He glanced at her and gagged. She was wearing bright pink lipstick, WAY too much blush, and her eyes were weighed down with eyeliner and eyeshadow. Her shining black hair had been tortured into tight curls, and she was playing with one in a way that made any boy fall for her. Not Harry, though.

"Sorry, Cho," he said. "But I've already got a love of my life."

He hugged Hermione close to him. Cho glared at her and stalked away, closely followed by her clique. Harry then stood and cast the Sonorus charm on himself. He then spoke up, his voice booming over everyone else's.

"Attention, everyone!" he called, and everyone looked at him. Cho sighed and gazed at him.

"I would like to sing a song to the love of my life," he said, and looked at Hermione, who smiled, and blushed. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

**Can this be true**

**Tell me can this be real**

**How can I put into words what I feel**

**My life was complete**

**I thought I was whole**

**Why do I feel like I'm losing control**

**Never thought that love could feel like this**

**And you changed my world with just one kiss**

**How can it be that right here with me**

**There's an angel**

**It's a miracle**

**You're love is like a river**

**Peaceful and deep**

**Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep**

**When I look into your eyes**

**I know that it's true**

**God must have spent a little more time on you**

Cho immediately looked livid. Harry ignored her and kept singing to Hermione.

**And I'm trying hard to figure out just how I ever did without**

**The warmth of your smile**

**The heart of a child**

**That's deep inside**

**Leaves me purified**

**Your love is like a river**

**Peaceful and deep**

**Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep**

**When I look into your eyes**

**I know that it's true**

**God must have spent a little more time on you.**

Harry finished and took off the Sonorus charm. He sat down next to Hermione, who wrapped her arms around him.

"Was this part of the surprise that you gave me last night?" she asked, looking into Harry's bright green eyes. He smiled and nodded, and Hermione placed a soft kiss on his lips. Cho stood and walked over to Harry.

"I have something to say to you," she simpered. She opened her mouth and began to sing in a disgustingly sweet voice.

_Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was fun like me_

_Don'tcha_

_Don'tcha baby?_

_Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was raw like me_

_Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was free like me_

_Don'tcha?_

Cho then commenced with the 'sexy dance' and Harry got up. He then raced out of the Great Hall, looking slightly green with a hand over his mouth. Hermione followed him and found him puking on the edge of the forest. Hermione rushed over to him and rubbed his back.

"That," he choked out, wiping his mouth. "Was disgusting."

"It's all over now, sweetie," she soothed, and wiped his brow. She helped him up and into the Great Hall, where the new couple announced their engagement. What they didn't know, while friends surrounded them, was that Cho's evil and twisted brain was hatching a plan that would break them up, but most likely fail.

A/N: Woot! Cho bashing! REVIEW OR I WILL DIE!


End file.
